Angel coin
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: "Open your wings for us, Open you sparkling eyes, Let us gaze into them, and let us dream of happiness"-- from fic Please R+R


AN: Italics are Lina's thoughts. 

A•N•G•E•L•C•O•I•N  
**By The Black Gryphon**

  
_It was dark and cold... she was falling, unable to do anything but close her heavy eyes and then open them once more._  
  


Night brings upon the darkness  
Day the blessings of heaven  
We live in the shadows  
Gazing at the light...

  
  
Zelgadis yelled as Lina began to fall from high above. Her eyes were closing, the moon above shining it's wan light upon her. If it wasn't such a sickening sight, it would seem beautiful to a spectator... Like a angel falling to earth from the heavens.  
  


We are spectators  
We are the warriors  
the gladiators in the fight  
the spectators who watch

  
  
_He cried for her? No... his heart belonged to the pure one. Amelia deserved him, just as Sylphiel deserved Gourry. She had lived for countless centuries, more blood drenching her with each life she took._  
  


A angel was falling,   
falling from heaven   
to this damned hell  
Never come angel, never come....  


  
Zelgadis abandoned his cure for this fleeting moment. All he knew was that Lina wouldn't survive this fall. She was no angel, with wings of white. She closed her eyes, her arms spread, her face in a mask of peace. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't!  
  


Angel, spread your wings  
Spread those wings bathed in light  
Bring upon the rain  
Clear us of the sin which drenches us  


  
_I could just cast levitation, but this feeling, it felt so comforting. And so I plunge into the depths. I don't want to continue on, and I knew that my string had finally been cut. No more pain, no more immortality. I never wanted it, nor did I want to keep it... such bliss..._  
  


Angel, smile upon us  
offer us your gift laden hands  
Bring us the eternal pleasure  
bring us the eternal peace

  
  
Zelgadis kept running and then cast Levitation in desperation. If he didn't catch her, she would die from the impact.   
  


Open your wings for us  
Open you sparkling eyes  
Let us gaze into them  
and let us dream of happiness  


  
_Amelia loved Zelgadis to the bottom of her pure heart. What am I compared to that? I am the darkness in a material being. I was born from the very chaos, raised by the terror in this world, and now I die by the very purity I wished to see. Above, I could see my sister standing there, her sword drawn, covered in my own blood. But it is the best though... She was well over 300 years older then I, and she didn't want me to suffer. And for that, I thank her..._  
  


Fire which burns  
water that soothes  
Wind that teases  
and Earth which gives us life....  


  
Zelgadis looked up to see the legendary Knight of Ceiphied standing there, holding a sword that was dripping blood. Even though no human's eyes could see it, Zel certainly could. It was dripping with crimson blood, Lina's blood. Lina was coming closer. He just had to catch her, he couldn't bear to see her die...  
  


The Light and darkness  
Both the 2 sides of the coin  
Striving for the other's destruction  
Yet loving the other at the same time  


  
_Zelgadis is flying towards me, his arms held out. He is trying to save me. I smiled softly. "Worry about Amelia... not me..." I whispered so quietly that I knew he would never hear. Indeed, I never wanted him to know... For it would break my heart. If he truly knew my feelings, I could never live with myself, knowing that I would see him die... And so I kept it inside of me... Letting it eat slowly away at my soul's string and protecting his._  
  


Oh angel  
my light, my savior  
Smile for me one more time  
Open your eyes for me...

  
  
Zelgadis caught Lina, who barely moved. Hugging her close to his chest, he looked up at the knight to see her form slightly slumped. A tear fell and she said softly... "Lina... You found love too late..." And the Knight disappeared. The tear fell upon Lina's pale hand. Her blood was pouring all over his clothes, but it didn't matter. He began to descend with his precious bundle. She placed a hand on his cheek.  
"Zel..." She whispered.  
"Shh, Lina... I'll be alright." He said calmly.  
"No... Zel..." Her voice began to grow fainter, causing fear to stir within his blood.  
  


With your smile  
With your gaze upon me  
I take your hand  
and let your wings take us high above

  
  
_I wouldn't tell him, but I wanted to! My heart was burning, but my body... my body was loosing it's bonds._   
  


The coin has been flipped  
shining in it's own light  
Which side will it land?  
which side will it show?

  
  
"Zel..." Lina's body began to glow in a red light. Zelgadis wondered what was happening to her. "Zel... I..." She was glowing brighter....   
  


Come angel...  
Bring me up...  
the coin is falling  
to the cruel hell below

  
  
_What shall I do... I shall do what my heart wants for once.... even if this is my last minute upon this earth._   
  


The coin lands on neither side  
Come angel  
Bring me upon your wings  
lift me high...

  
  
Lina leaned in and kissed Zelgadis on the lips, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. His eyes widened. Did she love him, just as he did. As she pulled back, her tears landed on his face. Why did Lina's eyes look so sad? Pulling away, she pushed against Zel, falling, yet floating. The light engulfed her completely. A Beautiful yet horrifying sight.   
  


Bring me...  
to death's door.....

  
  
Lina disappeared in the light, Amelia, Sylphiel, Gourry watching from below. Zelgadis stared at the light, a horrified look in his eyes. Lina was dying... and he... The light suddenly exploded, sending out the illusion of hundreds of prism butterflies across the sky... Zelgadis landed on his kneels, and then let out one anguished cry, his tears rolling down his face, melding with Lina's last tears. The Butterflies flew away, spreading motes of light like tears...   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
The story behind this fic: Yes I am a depressing girl, but you can blame me? I was inspired to write this while listening to some BG music from the new Vampire Miyu soundtract. As always, your reviews and responces are greatly wanted. thanks....   
•the black gryphon• 


End file.
